


Niitä päiviä

by Punajuuri



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huulilleni nousi pieni hymy, kun tepsuttelit paljaalla parketilla. Lattialle jäisi epäilemättä märkiä jalanjälkiä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niitä päiviä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä taitaa olla ensimmäinen tekstini tällaisella asetelmalla! Pyrin kirjoittamaan niin, että jokainen lukija sukupuolestaan välittämättä pystyisi itsensä tähän tekstiin pistämään :)
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista zappista (valitettavasti) tai tee tällä rahaa. Tarina on fiktiivinen.

Huokaisin pitkään ja raotin silmäluomiani. Taisi olla aamu. Kierähdin toiselle kyljelleni silmät puolimatkassa sulkien, en jaksaisi kyllä herätä vielä kunnolla. Vedin peiton kunnolla päälleni ja hymisin hiljaa tyytyväisyydestä. Hapuilin sinua viereltäni, sillä palelin peitosta huolimatta. Tavoitin kuitenkin tyhjää ja kulmani kurtistuivat, sillä puolesi sängystä oli jo kylmä. Mitä hittoa kello oli?  
Olin aikeissani kääntyä takaisin yöpöytää kohden vilkaistakseni herätyskelloa. Aikeeni katkesi, kun huoneen ovi kävi, avasin silmäni ja hahmotin siluettisi oviaukossa. Katseeni liimautui sinuun ja kaikki unisuus oli yllättäen tiessään. Liiankin tutuksi käyneet perhoset lehahtivat lentoon vatsassani.  
Huomasin lantiollasi lepäävästä pyyhkeestä, että olit käynyt jo suihkussa, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että olit käynyt jo lenkillä. Mitä luultavammin olimme yhä siis aamun puolella. Havahduin aikamietteistäni, kun tulit huoneen sisäpuolelle. Huulilleni nousi pieni hymy, kun tepsuttelit paljaalla parketilla. Lattialle jäisi epäilemättä märkiä jalanjälkiä.  
Hiuksesi olivat valuneet kasvoillesi. Osasin kuvitella kuinka hiustenlatvat tiputtelisivat viileää vettä lämpimälle ihollesi. Seurasin tarkasti, kun kampasit suortuvat pois tieltä sormillasi. Ele näytti vähän liiankin hyvältä silmiini. Olin aina pitänyt kaiken muun ohella erityisesti käsistäsi, ne olivat jotenkin kauniit.  
  
Katseemme kohtasivat yllättäen ja näin kuinka huulillesi piirtyi se sama hymy, jolla olit minut joskus hurmannut.  
”Ei ollu tarkotus herättää”, sanoit hiljaa ja tulit sängyn viereen. Kierähdin selälleni, jotta voisimme jatkaa katsekontaktiamme. Uskoin, ettei tulisi päivää, jolloin silmiesi väri lakkaisi yllättämästä minua. Olisin voinut tuijotella silmiäsi tunteja ja hukkua niiden sinisyyteen.  
”Heräsin jo siihe, ku en löytänykää sua vierestäni”, totesin ja venyttelin haukotuksen kera. Olisitkohan niin kiltti, että toisit minulle aamupalan tänään sänkyyn?  
”En raaskinu herättää sua sillo, ku nousin”, naurahdit istuessasi sängynreunalle. Pyöräytin silmiäni hieman sanoillesi.  
”Etpä tietenkää, kuka näi söpöö raaskiskaa herättää?” virnistin ja nousin istuvampaan asentoon voidakseni tähdätä suukon hartiallesi.  
”Oot aika aamuäreä”, sanoit muina miehinä kääntäessäsi katsettasi kasvoihini. Tönäisin sinua hartiaan hymähdyksen kera ennen kuin laskeuduin takaisin makuulle.  
”En taidakaa sit nousta tänää ollenkaa”, totesin ja vedin peiton leukaani saakka.  
”Sitte voinki pelata koko päivän.” Auts, iskit takaisin nopeammin kuin osasin odottaa.  
  
Istuit vielä hetken siinä, mutta sitten nousit ja käynnistit tietokoneesi. Olit sitten ollut tosissasi! Tuhahdin ja suljin silmäni, kai sitä voisi vielä hetken sitten huilata.  
En kuitenkaan päässyt enää siihen samaan rentouteen, jota uudelleen nukahtaminen olisi tarvinnut. Kuulin hengityksesi, puheesi ja näppäimistön naputtelun liian selkeästi voidakseni nukkua. Kumpikaan äänistä ei häirinnyt minua mitenkään, mutta se fakta häiritsi, että olit samassa huoneessa, mutta kuitenkin hieman liian kaukana makuuni.  
”Eks saa enää unta?” kysyit ja kuulin virnistyksesi hyvin selvästi. Olit siis kuullut turhautuneen huokaisuni.  
”Yritä ite täsä naputtelus nukkuu”, totesin huvittuneena ja kampesin loppujenlopuksi sängystä ylös. Tiesin, mitä olit yrittänyt ajaa takaa hetki sitten.  
”Ai, luulin jo, ettet sais nukutuks, ku en ollu vieressäs.” Sanoit sen sitten ääneen.  
”Vihjailetko jotain?” kysyin vetäessäni olohousuja jalkaani. Pitäisi enää löytää vain sukat.  
”Kenties”, naurahdit, kun käännyit tuolillasi katsomaan minua. Oli päiviä, kun inhosin tietäväistä katsettasi, tämä oli jälleen yksi niistä kerroista. Olit hyvin tietoinen siitä, että nukuin parhaiten lähelläsi ja käytit sitä tietoa hyvin usein minua vastaan.  
”Ei pusuja enää tänään”, julistin päättäväisesti ja suuntasin keittiöön sukat löydettyäni. Tiesin, että seuraisit minua ja todistaisit sanani vääriksi, se oli nähty ennenkin.  
  
Ehdin ottamaan tiskikaapista juomalasin ja täyttämään sen vedellä, kun tulit jo keittiöön. Käännyin selin tiskiallasta vasten ja tarkastelin sinua. Pelkän pyyhkeen sijasta sinulla oli nyt kunnon vaatteet päälläsi. Ilmeisesti webbikamera ei ollut ollut aikaisemmin päällä. Olisi sekin tosin ollut näky, jos olisit ollut kamerassa pelkässä pyyhkeessä.  
Kohotin lasin huulilleni ja join hitaasti katseeni pysyessä sinun silmissäsi. Liikahdit hieman kärsimättömänä ja oli minun vuoroni virnistää.  
”Ootatko jotai?” kysyin sitten ja kohotin toista kulmaani. Tuhahdit vuorostasi, kun astuit lähemmäs ja tartuit vesilasiini. Siirsit sen tiskipöydälle, minkä jälkeen vedit minut itseäsi vasten. Suutelit hiuksiani, otsaani, poskeani ja lopulta huuliani. Jätin suudelman kuitenkin osaltani lyhyeksi ja vetäydyin kauemmas.  
”Sanoinhan, ettei tänää enää”, totesin samalla, kun sivelin käsivarsiasi sormillani.  
”Päivä ei oo ees alkanu”, mutisit ja näin kuinka kovasti olisit halunnut uhmata sanojani uudestaan.  
”Mietipä sitä sitte. Keskiyöhö on viel mont tuntii”, kiusasin ja työnsin sinua kauemmas itsestäni. Liikuit, vaikkakin vastahakoisesti. Hymyilin ja nappasin vesilasin takaisin käsiini juodakseni sen tyhjäksi ennen santsausta.  
”Oot kyllä yks ilkimys aina välillä”, totesit ja ristit kädet rinnallesi. Hymyni vaihtui itsevarmaan virneeseen. Luulisi sinun jo muistavan, etten antanut kovinkaan herkästi periksi ja lähdin mukaan lähes kaikkiin sanasotiimme tarkoituksenani voittaa.  
”Et voi ainakaa tylsäks haukkuu”, kohautin hartioitani ennen kuin kohotin hetki sitten täytetyn vesilasin uudestaan huulilleni. Todellisuudessa olisin vain halunnut suudella sinua, mutta en halunnut rikkoa omia julistuksiani. Keskiyöhön todellakin oli monta tuntia.  
”No en kyllä voi en”, hymähdit ja käännyit ympäri mennäksesi takaisin tietokoneesi ääreen.  
  
Sain kulutettua seuraavat pari tuntia ruuan ja suihkun nimissä. Suihkunraikkaana suuntasin huoneeseemme katsomaan pelaisitko yhä kavereidesi kanssa. Nojasin tuolisi selkänojaan ja katselin ruutua hetken aikaa.  
”Onks sulla jotai asiaaki?” kysyit hetken kuluttua, kun pelissäsi tuli rauhallisempi kohta – olit tullut tapetuksi. Siirsit kuulokkeet osittain pois korviltasi, jotta kuulisit minut.  
”En kai vaa häiritte?” naurahdin ja suoristauduin, kun pyörähdit tuolillasi, jotta voisit olla kasvokkain kanssani.  
”Iha vähä vaa”, vastasit huvittuneena ja naputtelit pöydän pintaa sormillasi. Hymyilin epäilemättä typerännäköisenä ja kumarruin sen verran, että saatoin suukottaa suupieltäsi nopeasti.  
”Tiedäthän, et kaverit kuuli ton?” kysyit ihoani vasten. Hymisin myöntävän vastauksen ja kohotin kättäni siirtääkseni kuulokkeiden yhteydessä olevan mikin pois tieltä. Ei käynyt sääliksi niitä, jotka kuulisivat toimistani aiheutuneen rätinän.  
”Mitä tapahtu julistukselles?” kysyit ja vetäydyit muutamia senttejä kauemmas, jotta voisit katsoa minua silmiin. Vastasin katseeseesi ja näin sen saman tietävän sävyn kuin aikaisemminkin. Minua huvitti ja hymähdin sen mukaisesti.  
”Tiedät, etten pysty pitää moisia sanoja kovinkaa kauaa, ku susta on kyse”, totesin ja nojasin molemmat käteni tuolisi käsinojiin.  
”Hienoo, ku muistutat mua mahtavuudestani”, kerskahdit osittain tosissasi ja osittain humoristisesti kavereidesi takia. Pyöräytin silmiäni. Tänään saattaisi tulla kyseisen lajin maailmanennätys.  
”Ollaanpa sitä varmaa poikaa”, totesin ja kurottauduin muutamat sentit umpeen, jotta saatoin hieroa nenänpäitämme yhteen.  
”Vähä täytyy”, vastasit ennen kuin suutelit minua. Tällä kertaa en kieltänyt tai vetäytynyt kauemmas.


End file.
